Cuddle Pit
by Kay Ross
Summary: "Ginevra," She called out, "what is that?" "This is a cuddle pit." She said and looked at Hermione as serious as she could possibly look. Ginny and Hermione cuddle in the cuddle pit, with Ginny constantly having to remind Hermione that it was just for cuddling, although letting her get away with a bit more. ;) Herm/Ginny one shot!


**A/N**: Have a short one-shot of Hermione/Ginny! I just had to keep writing, but I didn't feel like writing the main story I'm working on right now.

* * *

At five fifteen in the morning, everyone but two girls in the Burrow was still asleep. Streaks of summer sunshine peeked in through the blinds of Ginny's room. Two beds, one for the owner, the other for her guest, were empty and stripped of pillows, blankets and all other sheets that could have covered it, leaving two bare mattresses. In the middle of the two beds, almost like a valley, was a mass of fluffy pillows, blankets and sheets. Hermione Granger had just come out of the bathroom to find Ginny Weasley curled up in the center of this mass of fluff. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of Ginny, vaguely reminding her or of how Crookshanks was when he slept.

"Ginevra," She called out, smirking when she saw Ginny scrunch up her nose at the use of her whole name, "what is that?"

"This is a cuddle pit." She said and looked at Hermione as serious as she could possibly look.

"Excuse me? A what?" Hermione laughed, making her way to Ginny and kicking off her slippers to join in on the 'cuddle pit'.

She sat across from the red-haired girl cross-legged, warming up a bit inside when she saw Ginny roll over to rest her head on Hermione's lap. "A cuddle pit." Ginny looked up at Hermione with the smallest smile, knowing that the elder witch had little restraint when it came to her puppy dog eyes.

Hermione couldn't help it and leaned down to plant a kiss on Ginny's forehead. "You know, love, I really do love this little cuddly child version of you every now and then. We need a bit of a break for your usual, fiery, feisty self."

"And _you_ know what, love?" Ginny started and Hermione leaned down to listen. "You use so many adjectives." She leaned up just enough to close the distance between their mouths, fleeting but firm.

Hermione lifted Ginny off her leg and moved to settle down beside her. She had to admit, the cuddle pit was ridiculously comfortable. Hermione settled her head near the crook of Ginny's neck. "Mm. This makes me want to not get up - ever." She draped her arm around Ginny's waist, her finger tips brushing on to the exposed skin as her hand made its way.

Ginny smirked, "Well, someone's touchy."

Hermione only raised an eyebrow at Ginny before she planted a chaste kiss on the redhead's neck. She had moved her other arm to underneath Ginny, so that her arms were encircling her waist. Ginny had settled her arms around Hermione, kissing the brunette's head while she pulled in closer. "Well I have to admit," the younger girl started "now's the perfect time to confess that I love it when you hold me so protectively." Ginny felt Hermione's smile form against her neck, and chuckled when the brunette tightened her hold.

"Well, I wouldn't let anything happen to my little Ginny." she pulled up to look at Ginny before landing a quick kiss on her lips and returning to the crook of Ginny's neck.

Ginny pulled back, this time to look at Hermione. "I'm not a little girl." A small smirk played on her lips, as if challenging the brunette: _Let me prove it, I'm not a little girl._

"Really now?" Hermione pulled her closer by the waist, kissing Ginny with an urgency that gave her answer to Ginny's unspoken challenge.

When they finally broke the kiss, Ginny was slightly flushed and breathless. She grinned. "Remind me to smirk at you like that more often."

Hermione only rolled her eyes and retreated, once again, to what seemed to be her favorite spot: the crook of Ginny's neck. She couldn't help but start trailing light kisses along the skin of the younger girl's neck and shoulders, moving the loose fabric of Ginny's shirt, which was thankfully big on her, and easily exposed the shoulder. She pressed them closer together. "Your skin's so soft, Gin." She said, pausing at Ginny's shoulder, planting the last of the chain of kisses before she let her lips rest there. She inhaled the Ginny's shampoo. Strawberry. Hermione settled there, content in Ginny's arms.

"Flawless, I know." Ginny smirked as Hermione playfully hit her arm.

"So how do you keep it like so?" Hermione brought up a hand to stroke Ginny's face, then she proceeded to absent-mindedly twirling Ginny's hair. "I do remember Neville mentioning that if Dragongrass root pulp were to be mixed with some lavender, it had most interesting effects on the well-being of one's skin -"

"'Mione?," Ginny quickly interjected.

"Yes, love?"

Ginny moved in closer to Hermione's ear, brushing away a lock of curly hair. "As much as I love your adorable bookworm self, I'm not sure if talking about dragons and grass with Neville is what I'd rather have your mouth be doing." She grinned. But that grin quickly faltered when she felt Hermione's mouth give in to her request, and her arms feel firm around Ginny's waist.

"You know... Gin... I have to... admit... you make it rather hard... for... me to resist that request when you talk to me like that." Hermione said, speaking in between the kisses she'd trailed along Ginny's neck, less innocent than the first, but still not too much.

"They always did say you were great with your mouth." Ginny said smiled mischievously "I just don't know if they knew exactly how_ right_ they were."

"Mmhmmm." Was all Hermione said in reply before she crashed her lips against Ginny, surprising them both with how needy it was. Hermione's arm made its way around Ginny's waist as her other one had decided to to explore the redhead's back. Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione's neck, pulling her into the kiss which had just recently deepened when Hermione slipped in her tongue somewhere in the equation. Ginny couldn't help but notice Hermione's sudden forwardness, it was usually her who rushed things along.

Not that she minded.

To catch up, she had gone ahead and lowered her arms, just slipping them slightly under Hermione's shirt, playing along the hem line. But of course the brightest witch of her age wouldn't be undone, replicating the action, only much bolder. Ginny smiled into Hermione's lips when she felt the brunette's hands trace patterns across Ginny's back. "Leave it to Hermione Granger to be tracing constellations across her girlfriend's back while they're in bed together."

"Ursa Major was far too hard to miss," Hermione laughed as she remembered a night they had together, when Ginny had laid down, back exposed, after an exhausting round of kissing and touching. Hermione had charted the freckles of her back. Ginny couldn't hold back a laugh when she asked what Hermione was doing that night.

"Next thing I know you'll be searching for omens in my eyes." Ginny batted her lashes, pouting out Hermione.

"Don't," Hermione said flatly. Ginny only giggled. Hermione always did hate divination.

"Kidding, 'Mione." She said and planted a kiss on the older girl's nose, but she made sure to let Hermione feel her hand move up to the elder girl's ribs, tantalizingly slow. She noticed Hermione's breathing deepen, becoming more ragged, and she visibly tensed up. Ginny was just about to ask her what was wrong when she was, very suddenly, pushed down into the cuddle pit and suddenly underneath Hermione's weight. Ginny new that look. "Well, Miss Granger, I'm almost afraid of that look you're giving me." She put a sly smile.

"I'd advise you to be so,"

"And why is that?"

"I'm afraid I get rather rough when I suddenly feel so... needy." Hermione had rested her forehead against Ginny's, her mouth only centimeter's away from the younger girl's while she spoke so breathlessly. One of the things that Ginny loved most about Hermione was moments like these. Moments when Hermione would suddenly snap and turn predatory. "Ginevera, you're an incredibly good tease."

"Am I now?" She looked at her innocently.

"Mm." Hermione moved her hands to Ginny's waist, still under her shirt, and ever so slowly slid them up to her sides. She placed a long, slow kiss on Ginny's lips, and nibbled just a little bit at her bottom lip.

She moved away from Ginny's lips and started to kiss and nip at her jaw line, moving up to the ear and nibbled at her earlobe. Ginny's breath hitched as she felt Hermione's heavy breath against her ear. "It seems your cuddle pit is good for activities other than cuddling. Practical."

Ginny grinned. Of course, practicality and efficacy, still in the brunette's mind despite being in the middle of such an intimate exchange. She pulled back to dive into Hermione's neck this time, returning the wonderful favors she had done to her's. Ginny had wrapped her legs around Hermione's waist and let out a small gasp when she felt her hips press against hers. Hermione returned for a kiss on Ginny's lips, needy, urgent, passionate. Their hands had begun wandering, tracing, touching and teasing. Ginny bit her lip when Hermione's fingers slipped into the hem of her shorts and tugged, moving their hips together while she did the action. She took Hermione's hands away from her shorts and held them in her hands.

"Love," she teasingly dragged out. "_Cuddle_ pit. To cuddle in. I'm already letting you get away with much more." She had to hold back a laugh at the look Hermione gave her.

Hermione just shook her head and returned to trail kisses on Ginny's jaw. "Might as well let me get away with it all," Hermione whispered, returning her hands to underneath Ginny's shirt, and then very quickly puling it over her head.

"Well." Ginny looked genuinely surprised,"I can't say I'm complaining." She closed her eyes as Hermione had decided to kiss down Ginny's neck, all the way down to her collarbone. She caught Hermione's hands inching down her stomach, though. It took everything ounce of self-control she had to keep Hermione from continuing. "_Cuddle_ pit, love" She grinned, mock-scolding.

Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Your actions, based on my observation, seem to point to you _wanting_ me to get away with it." She had an almost pleading edge to her matter-of-fact voice.

"And everything isn't observations and derivations, 'Mione." Ginny stuck her tongue out, "Maybe I really _am_ just a tease." She batted her eye lashes and took Hermione in her arms for a cuddle. It was, after all, a cuddle pit.

"Gin," Hermione said as she burrowed her face into the redhead's embrace. "You are going to pay for this tonight." Resigned and defeated, Hermione settled for lightly trailing her hands at Ginny's sides and back, snuggling up to the younger girl.

Ginny laughed as she placed a small kiss on Hermione's lips. "Somehow, I'm looking forward to that." She said with a wink.

* * *

**A/N: **Well I hoped you enjoyed that! I know it was senseless and really didn't have anywhere to go, but it's just nice to have a little scene like that, yes?


End file.
